Nunca Jamas
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. One-Shot. Seiya Pankou es el líder de los niños perdidos, y como buen líder decide buscar una niña mamá que les cuente cuentos, tendrán que llegar varias niñas a su vida para dar con su destino (Mención de casi todos los villanos de SM) SerenaXSeiya


_._

 _Con cariño para Sol Herrera_

 _Premio por saber quién es mi novio en el mundo del patinaje :3_

 _Escrito como regalo por el cumple de mi querido SK._

 _Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, y escribo por pura diversión,_

 _las bases del mundo de Nunca Jamás tampoco son míos, pero el kilombo de trama si._

* * *

 **.*.**

 **Nunca jamás**

 **{*}**

Seiya Pankou es un niño que escapo de su realidad, no quiso convertirse en un aburrido adulto, aunque en la tierra, se queda la calidez que alguna vez sintió, "Parece un ángel", dijo la tierna voz de niña al cargarlo en sus brazos, unos ojos azules que lo miraron soñadores, rizos dorados que iluminaron el sol.

Pero, ¿cómo llego Seiya a Nunca Jamás?

Es obvio, pero, te lo voy a contar.

 **.*.**

Una noche entro a su habitación un hada, de hermoso rostro y ojos verdes, esas hadas buenas que escuchan las plegarias, de incluso aquellos que no saben hablar todavía, se llevó al bebé, y lo crio hasta que cumplió diez años, edad en la que se congelo su envejecimiento.

–¡Seiya! ¡Idiota! ¡Cuidado con ese árbol!

Era un niño perdido, y uno muy travieso, que le sacaba dolores de cabeza a una arrepentida Haruka Bell.

–Lo tengo todo bajo control– contesto guiñándole un ojo, era muy coqueto.

–¡Deja que te atrape y veras lo que es control!

Sus primeros camaradas fueron los niños Diamante y Zafiro, juntos comenzaron una divertida travesía, a veces jugaban con los apaches, otras tantas les robaban los espejos a las sirenas y muchas otras, quitaban tesoros a piratas, pero a pesar de tanta diversión, Seiya Pankou necesitaba a alguien, y ese alguien era una mamá, la suya nunca le hizo caso, tenía un hueco profundo en el corazón, y por eso se aventuró nuevamente al mundo adulto en busca de una.

Entonces, conoció a una niña vivaracha y que simplemente no podía callar, su nombre: Mina Aino, desde el primer contacto, ella no dudo en coquetearle, era precoz, pero Seiya estaba más interesado en piratas y tesoros, que en las largas y hermosas pestañas de la rubia. A pesar de ser divertida y muy ocurrente, ella quería crecer, por eso fue devuelta a sus padres.

Sin embargo, Seiya no se dio por vencido, porque ahora tenía otros cuatros diablillos que entretener, se hacían llamar los generales, eran hermanos y una verdadera pesadilla. Por eso necesitados de una mamá que les contara cuentos, fue por otra niña, esta vez trajo consigo a una peli azul, Ami, quien se sabía un montón de historias, pero también los quería poner a estudiar a todos, por eso no duro mucho en Nunca Jamás.

La niña que le siguió fue Rei, era toda una mamá, contaba historias, siempre barría su árbol que les servía de casa, les cosía la ropa, pero era muy mandona y regañona, por eso todos confabularon en su contra para que fuera devuelta a sus padres.

Después de eso, Seiya Pankou y los niños perdidos estuvieron un buen tiempo solos, junto a Haruka Bell vivieron muchas aventuras en contra del cobarde Capitán Chiba, en cada aventura el pirata terminaba en calzones de corazones rojos, y casi siempre tirado en el mar, perseguido por el cocodrilo que le ponía la carne de gallina.

Y a pesar de esa vida tan llena de adrenalina, Seiya se sentía vacío– aunque aún no lo aceptaría–, así que con la excusa de que sus amigos eran unos revoltosos sin orden, llevo consigo a Lita, era una tierna niña, que les cocinaba pasteles deliciosos, y también los acompañaba en sus aventuras, era considerablemente fuerte y muy útil, pero al final de cuenta, ella quería crecer, y esta vez no se fue sola, uno de los niños llamados generales quedo prendado de ella.

Fue la primera vez que Seiya hizo un coraje, "Hasta pareces adulto", le había dicho Haruka Bell, estaba celoso de que uno de sus amigos hubiera encontrado el amor, y él no, era mucho tiempo con esos sentimientos escondidos ¿Cuántos años llevaba congelado como niño? Eran varias décadas, por primera vez en su eterna juventud se cuestionó si lo que buscaba en verdad era una mamá, ¿o era otra cosa?, no quiso ponerle nombre.

Cuando regreso a Lita y Nephrite al mundo de los adultos, voló un rato sobre las casas y edificios, Haruka lo miraba triste, Seiya estaba perdido en sus sentimientos, y se preguntó muchas cosas.

¿Qué hay de interesante al volverse un adulto?

¿Por qué todos quieren crecer?

¿El dinero porque los hace felices?

¿Quién quiere tener canas?

¿De dónde nacen los niños?

Esa última cuestión en verdad lo ruborizo.

En fin, siendo un niño puede hacer lo que le plazca, nadie le mandaba, era tan libre como el viento que surcaba.

"No los entiendo…y por eso, yo jamás creceré, aunque quisiera estar al lado de esa niña que conocí, y mirarme en esos ojos color cielo, por siempre".

.*.

Volando alrededor de unas calles demasiado iluminadas para su gusto, sin querer dio con el hogar de la primera niña que llevo a Nunca Jamás, o eso creyó, salvo por el cabello plateado y ojos verdes, esa niña escuchaba hablar a una anciana que le contaba historias de piratas y niños voladores, la anciana de moño rojo miro de reojo a la ventana como presintiéndolo.

–¡Continua abuelita Mina!

–Si cariño…pero el más valiente, guapo y creído, era por supuesto: Seiya Pankou…

El niño de coleta azabache sonrió satisfecho, y voló lejos, despidiéndose silenciosamente

De pronto, percibió un aroma que le hizo girar hacia una ventana de un alto edificio, ese aroma se parecía al que había percibido de bebé, la ventana estaba abierta, entro a pesar de que Haruka lo regaño porque el amanecer estaba por llegar, encontró a una niña de pelo rosa, y estaba despierta porque estaba llorando.

La intensa presencia de Seiya hizo que la niña se levantara de la cama.

–¿Por qué lloras?

–Porque mi mamá es una tonta.

–Todos los adultos son unos tontos.

Rini le sonrió ampliamente, y Seiya quedo prendido de esa sonrisa, tan parecida a la que tuviera la niña de sus recuerdos.

Sin pensarlo más, invito a Rini para que se fuera con él, la niña con las mejillas sonrosadas quedo encantada con Seiya, Haruka Bell voló encima de ella, espolvoreando su polvo de hada.

–Ten un pensamiento feliz– sugirió Seiya.

–Mi papi.

Tan pronto se elevaron sus pies del suelo, salieron disparados por la ventana.

Seiya pudo notar ahora si que el movimiento en la ciudad ya no era el mismo, no eran los caballos tirando carruajes, eran unas cosas cuadradas y con algo que giraba como círculos, incluso tuvo que dar una vuelta en el cielo de manera peligrosa.

–¡Cuidado con el avión! – grito Rini.

–¿Avión? – pregunto extrañado Seiya.

Salvando ese peligro con maestría de vuelo, todo el viaje hacia la segunda estrella fue en paz.

Tan pronto llegaron a Nunca Jamás, los niños quedaron maravillados con lo linda que era la peli rosa, pero resulto ser una niña muy madura, se comportaba como un adulto, y eso no les gusto, pero nadie se quejó, Seiya estaba realmente feliz después de mucho tiempo, parecía que había encontrado lo que tanto deseaba.

–El no está buscando una mamá, está buscando una novia– dijo Diamante a Zafiro.

–Hermano ¿Las novias son malas?

–No sé, solo soy un niño diciendo tonterías.

–Ah, ya.

Fueron unos días maravillosos, Seiya hacia reír a Rini a propósito, buscando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

–Cuando estas contenta luces adorable.

Rini se sonrojo.

Después de eso volaron muy alto, atravesaron las nubes, Haruka Bell los reprendió por ser tan descuidados, cuando casi una bala de cañón los derribo, afortunadamente Seiya Pankou era tan hábil como un ave en el cielo, o quizá más.

Cuando termino el paseo, se quedaron trepados en un árbol, viendo a las sirenas peinarse, pero bastante lejos para que no se le fueran encima a Seiya, era un niño, pero uno bastante seductor.

–¿Te gustaría que le pateáramos el trasero al vejete?

–¿Y si mejor vamos a comer?

–Eres muy glotona.

–Supongo que eso le saque también a mi tía abuela Serena.

No supo porque, pero al escuchar ese nombre el corazón de Seiya latió como loco, como si de algún lado lo hubiera escuchado.

–¿Tu tía abuela Serena?

–Si, de hecho, dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, tengo una foto de cuando mi abuela Kakkyu y ella eran jovencitas, tómala con cuidado.

Y Seiya la tomo con la mano temblando.

Al lado de la niña peli roja estaba ella.

La de ojos color cielo y cabello dorado.

Con razón Rini le había atraído tanto, tenía parte de la esencia de esa niña, el recuerdo de ella vino, vivo a su mente.

…

–¡Serena! ¡Hija! ¡Deja de trepar a los arboles! ¡Eso no es propio de una dama!

–¡No soy una dama, soy una niña!

–¡Mejor ven a conocer al bebé de los vecinos!

Serena prácticamente cayo de sentón al pasto cuando bajo del árbol, después corrió como loca, hasta llegar al lado de la carriola, con las señoras de vestidos largos y sombreros elegantes.

–¡Quiero cargarlo!

Y sin pedir permiso, Serena tomo al pequeño Seiya en sus brazos.

–Que lindo su bebé– le dijo a la señora que sostenía la carriola.

–Oh no es mi hijo, yo solo soy su nana.

–¿Y dónde está su mamá?

–Fue a jugar cartas con unas amigas.

–Ah, vaya.

Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los zafiros del hermoso bebé.

–Parece un ángel– dijo Serena mirándole admirada– ¿o no será de la luna?

–¡Ay hija, que tonterías dices!, a ver si ya vas madurando, deberías ser igual a tu hermana Kakkyu.

–Kakkyu es una aburrida, ¡y yo no quiero crecer!

Serena le saco la lengua a su madre, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al bebé y después de dejarlo en la carriola, corrió a su casa en busca de caramelos.

En ese momento el deseo de ella, se hizo también el de Seiya.

…

…

–¿Cuántos años tiene tu tía Serena, ahora? – pregunto Seiya con miedo.

Rini tomo de vuelta la foto, se le quedo mirando triste.

–En cierta forma ella es como tú, nunca envejeció, murió días después de que le tomaran esta foto.

 **.*.**

El corazón de Seiya quedo destrozado, pero no fue algo que resultara en gritos, o tristeza, fue mucho más aterrador, ante la mirada atónita de los niños perdidos comenzó a crecer, se sentía entre muchas cosas, estúpido, ¿en que estaba pensando? Si cuando era un bebé conoció a esa niña que lo había enamorado, y habían pasado muchos años, ella sería una anciana, claro si estuviera viva, ahora ni siquiera eso, el había estado buscando sobre la tierra, aquello que yacía abajo de ella, era un asno, Haruka Bell quiso devolver sola a la pequeña Rini, pero incluso su poder de hada se vio minimizado por la creciente aura oscura que emanaba de Seiya, desesperada, Haruka Bell busco ayuda por primera vez en la tierra de las hadas, quien la recibió era la última hada que deseaba ver.

–Michiru– un hada del agua– yo siento venir a molestar.

–Sabemos porque vienes, Hotaru te ayudara a llevar esa niña al otro lado de la estrella.

–Gracias, supongo que así son las cosas.

–No, no estoy enojada porque me cambiaras por tu idea de cuidar a Seiya Pankou, lo entiendo, y entiendo ahora que esa misión al parecer ha llegado a su fin, él se convertirá en un adulto, eso no es tan malo después de todo.

–Bueno, yo, ojalá pudiéramos vernos en otro momento.

–Ven cuando quieras, porque yo no puedo irme, también tengo una misión especial, como tú, cuido de una niña, que tampoco quiso crecer.

–¡Es genial! ¡Tal vez pudiera ser amiga de Seiya!

–Es imposible, esa niña ha estado en un sueño profundo, ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, cayó en el agua, en el mundo de los humanos, debería estar muerta, pero al parecer, su deseo de vivir fue tan grande, que conmovió a los espíritus legendarios, fue traída en una luna llena, pero aún no despierta, ha sido protegida por todos los elementos, pero al parecer el que más le ayuda es el elemento agua.

–¡Michiru-sama! – exclamo otra hada– ¡Está sucediendo algo importante, es necesaria su presencia!

–Haruka, nos vemos después.

Pero Haruka se prometió asimisma no molestar a Michiru, así que no volvió a la tierra de las hadas.

:.

.:

Cuando Seiya cumplió trece años se marchó, no podía estar más con los niños perdidos.

–Te encargo todo– le dijo a Diamante, entregándole su espada más preciada.

Con un último escupitajo en las palmas, las estrecharon, en señal de que era un pacto sagrado.

–Tengo todo mi equipaje– dijo tímida Haruka.

–Lo siento, pero no debes seguirme– declaro Seiya.

–¡Yo hago lo que quiero, y si deseo seguir a un adolescente descarrilado, lo hare, no te libraras tan fácil de mí!

Seiya se quedó de una pieza al escuchar aquello, a veces no sabía si en realidad la mamá que siempre quiso había estado con él desde un inicio.

:.

.:

Pasaron tres veranos después de aquella despedida, el capitán Chiba ya era un pirata chimuelo, y cada vez era más fácil de burlar, los niños perdidos nunca tuvieron tantos tesoros, pero una tarde, especialmente morada, su suerte cambio, una nueva nave pirata se divisó en las aguas, ya habían escuchado de ese pirata, que navegaba en su nave StarLight, era por mucho, el más atractivo pirata de los siete mares.

Ni siquiera vieron venir la bala de cañón, que destrozo su pequeño bote, aventándolos al agua.

–¡Por fin regreso! – grito Diamante emocionado– ¡Ahora todo será más divertido! ¡Si!

Su hermano, los tres generales que seguían en la pandilla, y ahora con niños agregados, huérfanos de circo, pues ahora tenían a Ojo de pez, Ojo de tigre, Ojo de águila y Sammy, todos estaban más contentos que temerosos.

Seiya les guiño el ojo.

– ¡Yo-ho!– grito desde su barco pirata.

No tenía tripulación pues la magia de Haruka Bell era suficiente para mover el barco.

Seiya alzo su garfio de la mano derecha, todos se sorprendieron y preguntaron como el pelinegro había perdido su mano, claro, en ese momento no cuestionarían tal cosa.

Haruka Bell estaba sobre el hombro del pelinegro, y tenía un diminuto sable, eran antiguos amigos de los niños perdidos, pero no les darían tregua.

Fueron unas nuevas y emocionantes aventuras, casi siempre esta vez ganaba el pirata Seiya, y cuando perdía lo hacía con mucho estilo, asegurando que no lo hacía a propósito.

–¡Así tendré algo que robar después!– exclamo Seiya alejándose– ¡aarrgh!

.:.

Un día de esos, Seiya tuvo una tregua con los niños perdidos, Diamante siendo ahora el líder converso con él, como ahora Seiya no podía volar más, se sentaron a la orilla del muelle, con las piernas colgando en las tablas de madera.

–¿Cómo han estado? – pregunto el pelinegro– veo que son más, has hecho un buen trabajo Diamante.

El niño se sonrojo un poco cuando Seiya le revolvió los cabellos plateados.

–No es la gran cosa.

–¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

–Bueno, las sirenas están inquietas, dicen que hay extrañas criaturas en una isla cercana.

–¿Extrañas criaturas?

–De hecho, dicen que hay un hada con esas criaturas, escucharon el nombre, Michiru creo.

Haruka que no estaba prestando mucha atención, salto desde el hombro de Seiya, con sus diminutas manos jaloneo el cuello de Diamante.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿les preguntaste bien? Esas sirenas son unas chismosas sin oficio.

–Estoy seguro– respondió Diamante soltándose del agarre del hada, muy fuerte para su parecer– yo solo quisiera investigar, volar allá no lo siento seguro, ¿Qué tal si me atacan con un maligno poder?

–Y quieres que les preste mi barco.

–Solo por esta vez trabajaríamos juntos, si tienen un tesoro no lo repartimos.

–Suena bien– respondió Seiya.

Diamante quiso preguntarle si su corazón ya estaba bien, pero siendo aún niño, era muy perceptivo, era obvio que Seiya no estaba del todo bien, aunque ya no desprendía esa aura oscura de antes, eso ya era bueno.

.:.

Cuando llegaron a la isla misteriosa, encontraron muchas flores, pero lo extraño era que no parecían flores silvestres, era como si alguien las hubiera sembrado, y también habían divisado desde antes humo, no podían ser sus amigos los apaches, eran otras personas, se prepararon todos para atacar, cuando fueron atrapados por trampas, todos quedaron colgados en unas enormes redes, de pronto, ante sus atónitos ojos, aparecieron niñas con lanzas y flechas.

–¿Qué trae por aquí a los niños más apestosos de Nunca Jamás?– pregunto una niña de odangos blancos, su nombre Iron Mouse.

–Suéltanos y veras…– contesto Seiya.

–Y encima de apestosos, ¡traen a un pirata!, ¡Al lavadero! – exclamo una pequeña llamada Galaxia.

–¡Si al lavadero! – exclamaron las demás.

Las redes fueron jaladas sin descolgarlas, pero Seiya estaba ya cortando la red, en cualquier momento estarían libres.

–¡Los vamos a bañar a todos!

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Diamante, tratando de distraerlas para que Seiya siguiera con su labor de cortar.

–Somos las Animamates– respondió Galaxia.

–Querrás decir las brujitas – contradijo Kaolinet, con su grupito de amigas.

–Bueno, no importa– comento Aluminum Siren– ¡tenemos mucha hambre!

–¡Nos van a comer!– grito Zafiro.

–Solo sus deditos– dijo Dama 9.

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, estaban a punto de llegar a una enorme piscina de jabón, pero que parecía también agua hirviendo, Ojo de Pez comenzó a llorar, pero antes de que los soltaran en la piscina, cayeron al suelo, solo Diamante y Seiya cayeron parados, los demás se sobaron las posaderas.

–¡Ahora si, niñas del demonio, van a ver! – dijo Seiya con dos espadas en las manos, momento, ¿y el garfio? Solo un engaño en su apariencia para verse más rudo.

–¡Espera un momento, pirata!

Esa no era la voz de una niña, en un árbol, estaba parada una linda rubia, de la misma edad que Seiya, y también al igual que él, un hada estaba en su hombro.

–Michiru– murmuro Haruka apareciendo.

La chica volaba e hizo varias piruetas antes de descender al suelo.

–¡Te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!

Seiya se quedó anonado, era ella.

"Pero eso no es posible, ella está muerta, debe ser solo alguien que se le parece"

–¿Es su mamá? – pregunto Sammy interesado.

–No es nuestra mamá– respondió Galaxia– es nuestra jefa, ella nos ha rescatado de vidas dolorosas, donde nos ponían a trabajar, nos pegaban y a nadie les interesaba, ella se llama Serena Tsukino y les pateara el trasero, es algo así como…

–Seiya Pankou…el de los cuentos, a quien admiro mucho– termino diciendo Serena.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí Michiru? – exigió Haruka una explicación.

–¿Qué les parecería comer pastel de frutas?– pregunto Serena a los niños– si se lavan bien la cara, mis lindas amigas les compartirán las cosas deliciosas que tenemos para comer– los niños brincaron animados por los dulces, pero no tanto por el hecho de lavarse–… mientras los adultos hablamos.

–Entonces no nos van a comer– se dijo Zafiro asimismo.

–Sepa– dijo Lead Crow jalándolo con picardía en la mirada.

:.

.:

Seiya no dejaba de mirar a Serena, se habían sentado sobre unos troncos, al pie de un enorme árbol, las risas y gritos de los niños se oían lejos.

–Ahora si me explicaras lo que está pasando, Michiru– dijo Haruka con seriedad.

–Pues las niñas lo han dicho, Serena tiene como misión rescatar niñas del mundo adulto, aquellas que no quieren crecer, pero cuando así lo piden, son devueltas, claro, no las dejamos de visitar para cerciorarnos de que siguen bien, a menos que comiencen a olvidar las hadas y la magia.

Haruka sabia de la niña de los sueños de Seiya, aunque no estaba el asunto claro.

–Pero ellas dijeron que era como Seiya, que nunca crece, y la veo bastante desarrolladita, además, ¿de dónde salió?

–Te lo conté hace tiempo, justo ese día que me visitaste ella despertó.

Haruka hizo memoria, claro, estuvo siempre en Nunca Jamás, y dormida, ¿Cuándo la iba a encontrar Seiya?

–Pues este tonto la ha estado buscando por años.

Seiya hubiera querido aplastar a Haruka de un manotazo, pero se contuvo por todo el amor que le tenía.

"Que vergüenza", se tapó la cara el pelinegro.

Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka, invitándola a dejarlos solos, y en medio de las hojas de un árbol, le robo un beso a la rubia.

.:.

Mientras en el suelo, otro romance amanecía.

–Eres ese bebé…yo tampoco te olvide.

Los zafiros la miraron sorprendidos.

–Si, ahí estas, tienes esa mirada hermosa y única, pero ahora hueles diferente– dijo Serena acercando su nariz al cuello de Seiya– hueles a mil vientos.

–Pero, ya no se volar, crecí, y casi cumplo diecisiete, me volveré un adulto.

–Oh, Seiya– dijo Serena tomándole las manos– ¿y quién dijo que los adultos no sueñan? Si quieren pueden hacerlo, solo los más aventurados logran triunfar sobre sus pesadillas, y vuelan en busca de sus sueños, llamados objetivos, muchos aún tienen incluso un toque de inocencia, yo tampoco quería crecer, pero ahora que te veo, quiero envejecer a tu lado.

Era lo más hermoso que pudiera haber escuchado Seiya, pese a ser lo que menos quería: volverse viejo.

–Creo que me gustaría hacer crecer la pandilla de los niños perdidos– dijo Seiya coqueto.

–Bueno, pues yo te ayudo a ir por ellos.

Seiya estallo en risas, ya más adelante le explicaría.

Por supuesto, no espero tanto, solo pasaron dos primaveras para que la misma Serena tomara por asalto al pirata, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el llanto de un nacido en Nunca Jamás se dejó escuchar.

Y ahora, cada vez que Lita, Rei, Mina, Ami, Rini…y muchos otros que conocían la leyenda del niño que nunca creció, al ver hacia las estrellas y la luna, podían ver una familia volar, se tenían que tallar los ojos varias veces para no verse engañados, pero también sus oídos, podían escuchar la risa cantarina de Seiya Pankou, siempre dichoso.

 **.:*:.**

Si encuentras esa persona o sueño especial que alcanzar, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no sería tan malo envejecer, ¿no crees?

 **-Fin-**

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, agradeceré sus comentarios tomateros, a veces no se me dan mucho las historias de un solo capitulo, pero enserio no tengo tiempo para escribir como yo quisiera, ¡che vida de adulto! Jajajaja, okno, me calmo, estoy muy feliz, y ahora yo tambien quiero envejecer como Seiya Pankou, una vez pensé que seria bueno morir joven, no quería arrugarme como pasa. Seguro me hubiera ahorrado muchos dolores y lagrimas, pero tambien no hubiera vivido tantas alegrias, como la niña que es ahora la luz de mis ojos, ¡a vivir lo mejor que se pueda!

¡Hasta la próxima historia!

¡Besos a Yuuzuru Hanyu y a ti también!, ¡ah, ah, ah!

!Feliz cumple y perdóname Seiya, soy débil pues!


End file.
